Tycoon
Tycoon is a fan character. Character Bio Tycoon is a blue hippo with a yellow tie. He suits the term "all work and no play", as he's always seen working in his office. As a result, he rarely smiles or feeling happy in any way. He also has very few friends. Tycoon is actually very wealthy as he keeps a lot of money in his house. Most of his money are located in the attic, which can be seen from its window, making it a target for thieves. However, Tycoon doesn't really use his money other than for food and other necessary needs for living. As a result, his house's interior has very few furnitures and doesn't look luxurious. Pudgy is so far the only one who regularly visits Tycoon's house, but only for his own selfish purpose of devouring Tycoon's food supply. Apart from working in an office, Tycoon is secretly a clothing pattern designer (first shown in Read None About It!). He makes unique designs, yet rarely shows them to public. Tycoon's Episodes Starring Roles *Oil Tycoon *Hippie-potamus *Stayin' Alive (My Version) *Rink Hijinks (My Version) *Hello Dolly (My Version) *Ski Ya Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya (My Version) *Fresh Prints of Bella *Fashion Forward *All Tied Up *You Are Not Handsome *Tycoon in the City Featuring Roles *New Leaf *Rough Raccoons *Heroes or Zeroes? *Helter Smelter *City Slicker *Read None About It! *What a Pretty Pity *Expresso Yourself *Blind Date (My Version) *The Wrong Side Of The Tracks (My Version) *Re:Reporter *Wintersaults *Ankle-Sprained Viking *I Like Your Things Appearances *Hazed and Confused *Anger Mismanagement *Gender Bent *Just My Luck *Turn up the Stereo-types *Class Act (My Version) *Lost My Glamour *A Naked Actor Deaths #New Leaf - Melted by global warming. #Rough Raccoons - Collides into Shifty. #Heroes or Zeroes? - Crushed by piano. #Oil Tycoon - Burnt by sparking flames. #Helter Smelter - Impaled on a lever. #City Slicker - Either crashed into or killed by crumbling building. #Turn up the Stereo-types - Poisoned by a cobra. #Hippie-potamus - Crushed by rubble. #Class Act (My Version) - Killed by the explosion. #Rink Hijinks (My Version) - Killed when Flowy's quills fly at him and puncture his head/torso multiple times. #Hello Dolly (My Version) - His head explodes when the music on his headphones gets unbearably loud. #Blind Date (My Version) - Dies when Eary's car pushes his car off a cliff, causing it to explode. #Ski Ya Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya (My Version) - Hit in the head by a nail sticking out of a board. #Re:Reporter - Burnt to death (debatable). #Fresh Prints of Bella - Sliced to bits by paper. #Wintersaults - Froze to death. #Ankle-Sprained Viking - Killed by Grunts using Fungus' dead body. Injuries #All Tied Up - His nose is cut off. Kill count *Nutty - 1 ("Rough Raccoons") *Shifty - 1 ("Rough Raccoons") *Lily - 1 ("Stayin' Alive (My Version)") *Stacy - 1 ("Stayin' Alive (My Version)") *Flowy - 1 ("Rink Hijinks (My Version)") *Scoopy - 1 ("You Are Not Handsome") *Cheesy - 1 ("You Are Not Handsome") *Todd - 1 ("You Are Not Handsome") Trivia *He's the first hippo (as in tree friend form) in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *His name suggests that he's a businessman. *He's one of the characters whose nose isn't heart-shaped. He has Lumpy's nose but the body of a typical HTF character. *So far, Turn up the Stereo-types is the only regular episode where Tycoon has an appearance role and dies. He usually survived other episodes where he has an appearance role. Gallery Oil tycoon.png|Tycoon has struck oil Car crashings.png|The office building Tycoon works at (in ruins) Just my luck.png|Tycoon and the other billionaires losing against Leif. Hippiepotamus3.png Hippiepotamus.png FashionForward2.jpg FashionForward1.jpg Tycoon Trading Card.png|Tycoon's trading card. Tied Up.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Hippos Category:Season 28 Introductions Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show